


You're The Colour To My World

by taehanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/pseuds/taehanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate and when your soulmate dies everything goes back to being black white</p><p>Everything was grey. Every living thing; every non-living thing.<br/>Kageyama had grown accustomed to it: no one could truly see colour until they met their soulmate, after all, Kageyama never understood love. His parents assured him it was a beautiful, colourful thing. What was so great about colour, anyway? He’d rather play volleyball. He didn’t need colour in his life when he had the court. At least that’s what he thought…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Colour To My World

Everything was grey. Every living thing; every non-living thing.

Kageyama had grown accustomed to it: no one could truly see colour until they met their soulmate, after all, Kageyama never understood love. His parents assured him it was a beautiful, colourful thing. What was so great about colour, anyway? He’d rather play volleyball. He didn’t need colour in his life when he had the court. At least that’s what he thought…

This ordeal happened on a Thursday. He selected some water from a vending machine and inserted the money into the slot. Suddenly, he felt someone crash into him, accompanied with a frightened squeak “UWAH!”

Kageyama grunted in pain and turned around to face the annoying kid where… he was met with bright orange eyes. A colour so profound he swore he could have spotted it from a mile away. Slowly- and surely- colour started to seep into the world. Shades of pastel tinted the serene courtyard with blotches of blue, pink, green… and orange. However all seemed incomparable to _his_ colour. He radiated a rare warmth as bright as the sun itself. The two boys stared at each other, paralysed by a sudden turn of events.

“Orange…” Kageyama muttered.

“BLUE!” The boy screamed jumping back and grinning.

“M-me? Blue?”

“Yeah! Your eyes are like… BWAH!”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean? Speak normally!”

“This _is_ how I speak!”

“God, you’re so annoying! You have a name?”

“Hinata!” he chirped, his smile as bright as the sun. This guy was… Kageyama's soulmate?

“I’m Kageyama.”

And so it began.

At first they argued a lot. Each argument ignited a spark of animosity in the other boy. But, as time passed, they discovered each other’s love and passion of volleyball and they became the perfect team. They trusted each other completely and stupidly; that trust soon blossomed into love. What started off as a rivalry turned into a romantic prolonged stares and awkward kisses. The world was a kaleidoscope of perfect.

The next ordeal happened on a wonderfully coloured Thursday. Kageyama was at the market, purchasing ingredients to make bento. Hinata was useless at cooking so most of it was left to Kageyama.

Suddenly: grey.

Kageyama froze. He blinked. He blinked once more.

He dropped the bag he was holding and fell to his knees. “W-wha…?”

The silent grey was soon pierced by the shrilling tone of his phone. He silently prayed for it to be Hinata. When he answered, he was met with a sobbing feminine voice. Hinata’s mother.

“Hinata…he’s…the hospital. I’m sorry, Kageyama. He really loved you.” Kageyama dropped the phone and ran. No. No. No.

Hinata was alive.

This grey was just an illusion. When he would arrive, he’d see the orange in his hair. The vibrancy of his smile. He would get to kiss him and slowly tuck him into bed. They would hold each other close like one was the other’s oxygen supply. He wouldn’t be dead.

When he arrived, the one tone beep of the machine greeted him.

It was too late.

“O-oi?” Kageyama whispered, tears wetting his cheeks. He looked down at his soulmate’s lifeless body, his expression a mixture of anguish, anger and disbelief. The warm, beautiful orange was gone, replaced with by an evil, disgusting grey. In some part of his mind he could vaguely hear mentions of a car and a cardiac arrest. Kageyama slowly crumpled, getting in bed with Hinata’s grey corpse and pulling it close.

“WHERE DID YOU GO, BASTARD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!” Kageyama sobbed, clutching Hinata’s slight frame.

He was gone.

The colour was gone.

 _His_ colour was gone.

Everything was grey.


End file.
